The Sea of All Colors
by Azi sunshine
Summary: Kamui kills Katsura. May something good come from slaying someone's former comrade? If that's for the two twisted minds... Takasugi x Kamui, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sea of All Colors**

Sorry about that. I really like Katsura, but for the sake of this story he dies.

Location: Earth, then outer space

Introduction & plot: Kiheitai fights the Joui faction. Takasugi loses to Katsura, who manages to pin him against the wall. Having thrown Takasugi's katana away, he is about to grant him a finishing blow. Kamui steps into.

The story assumes the battle takes place before the possible one with Yorozuya. It also assumes Kamui's promotion to the rank of admiral after chapter 311.

Beta-ed by: Teiden

Written for ScarletteNeko's request. I don't know if I did it the way she'd like, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Gomene for my OOC standards besides. The request was for "a dominant!Takasugi and a virgin!Kamui" ...well I don't know if Takasugi is enough dominant here (you won't find there tying or any SM play), but at least Kamui is a virgin. Tried my best anyway.

I don't own Gintama. I'm more than sure nobody suspects me about it.

The short koan, which ends the story is not my work of course. It's Ekai's comment from the Gateless Gate book. I let myself for a small discussion with this Ekai's poem here.

* * *

><p>The bright hand went through the Katsura's dorsum with a violent thrust. It pierced through the hot flesh, reached the chest, and it stopped inches short of Takasugi's face with the streams of red substance dripping onto the soil. Takasugi's eye opened wide with shock and with the scene before him, but his heart's beating increased so much he started to think it could be heard even in the battle's turmoil.<p>

Kamui's hand firmly moved back, going out of Katsura's body which soon collapsed in front of him.

Takasugi was severely wounded and his mind was at the verge of blackout. He almost collapsed, but was held back by the transparent arms, which helped him to stand still against the wall. Kamui fell onto the ground before him, at the last moment managing to support his own wounded body with his palms pinned against the subsoil. He then moved to take off a naginata pinned near his scapula and throw it away. The Amanto was breathing heavily, trying to slowly catch the following puffs of air, which was filled with the smell of battle.

Takasugi's sight stopped at his former comrade's dead body, then it slowly moved to the Yato's silhouette that squatted before him. The Amanto rose his sight and their gazes finally locked. It looked like Takasugi was somehow scared because of everything that had just happened, he couldn't even utter a single word.

"Shinsuke-sama!" His companions loud screams were ringing in his ears. "Shinsuke-samaaa!" He was breathing heavily, now barely managing to keep his own back against the wall, which he felt that was about to fall finally onto the blood soaked soil.

"Shinsukeee...-" In his fading view, he saw his crew members run in his direction. "-sama!" He clenched his teeth with pain and collapsed in their arms. He did not lose consciousness, but all the view disappeared.

His companions carried him to the ship. They wanted to support Kamui also, but he chose to reach the ship on his own even though it was not an easy deal regarding all the injuries he had received in the battle. But there had to be a border of indecency.

The medical team started their work in an instant to minimize the crew member's damage as much as possible. Even though a lot of their soldiers were killed, Takechi was cut like a birthday's cake, Matako had a broken arm along with a few ribs, and their leader barely managed to take off his one leg from the grave, they managed to come back from the mundane realm of the battlefield.

The only one who was in quite good shape was Bansai, so he got a ship to fly them out almost instantly. This was to prevent the next possible fight on Earth, which would turn the situation from bad to worse.

The meeting with Gintoki or the destruction of Bakufu was a distant wish for now. They simply had to retreat and leave Earth for some time. After all, it was not a good idea to visit this planet without Harusame's support. They wanted to run wild a bit, but if they accidentally ran into Katsura's group and it ended as such...

Takasugi was still conscious, and his mind was cracking itself after the battle more than it usually was. Not that he cared about Katsura or anything, but his late comrade's death and the battle's character summoned the memories from the days that were connected with the death of his sensei. The worst days he had ever gone through and the ones which had changed him the most. Not that he went through the same thing again, but it was very self-damaging anyway.

Most of the wounded soldiers were carried to their own cabins and only a few remained in the examination hall. Since everybody was already examined; Takasugi, wanted to stay with Kamui alone, so commanded the remaining people.

"Leave us..." There was no room objection, so the doctors hurriedly took the few injured samurais out of the room. Leaving the hall empty.

Kamui was sitting on the high medical bed, tapping his legs through the air in a good mood. His cheerful smile was visiting his face as it usually did. He was content with saving his companion from the certain death, which could of happened a while ago. Everything turned out okay in the end, so there was nothing to worry about. Well, maybe aside Takasugi's current plans, - these were to be postponed for the time being. That could be assumed though, if they had decided to step on Earth without the Harusame's support...

The fight was very enjoyable anyway, although the enemies were not that strong, but they were great in numbers, and it exhausted even the Yato. So he was finding himself satisfied and fulfilled.

Takasugi couldn't say he felt mutually the same, but he merely felt another emotion. Maybe in fact, he felt opposing since his thirst for blood was now growing to the borders of possibility. He had told the others to leave because he did not want to kill anybody when being consumed by his current state. He was mad. Besides his body hurting like hell - which he could endure and overcome - his mind was submerged in the echoes of the distant past, which never he was able to deal with properly.

Kamui could easily feel the killing intent swaying in the air, but it was not changing his usual non-and-all-emotions happy mood. For the Yato, it was quite interesting.

Takasugi stood up from his bed and dressed himself in his usual outfit. After he tied his sash, he reached for his pipe to light. He blew out a long wisp of smoke as he supported himself against the wall, leaning into it with his back. Blowing out the next puff, he finally broke the silence.

"Come closer..." he said in a serious tone to the Amanto as he continued on smoking.

Kamui followed this command. He simply crossed the hall so the samurai could believe him to be close enough. The reason did not matter for the Yato; he did not even think about it. He was too interested in Takasugi's unclear intentions. He stopped with his face just before the latter's, letting his companion embrace him, pulling him close to himself and digging his hands in the Harusame admiral's uniform.

"What are you doing?" Kamui asked concerned. He was smiling warmly, but he wasn't laughing. His huge blue eyes were shining widely opened.

"Doesn't matter." Takasugi decreased the distance of his arms wrapped around the Yato's back and pulled the transparent body to his own. It was quite a strong, at least for the situation when the samurai was still using the wall to support himself against it. If they were undressed, it would be a rather suggestive gesture from Kamui's point of view. And now that he thought about it, even though they were not undressed, it was highly suggestive anyway.

"You need things like that, huh?" Kamui inquired with a light smile as he reversed the force of the embrace. He pinned Takasugi's back to the supporting wall as he pushed his leg firmly between the samurai ones, earning a soft gasp from the human.

Takasugi grasped the orange braid's base and pulled the Amanto's head lower violently. He brushed his own crotch with Kamui's cheek, and threw him a mad glance.

"You won't refuse me?"

The Amanto answered cheerfully and calmly.

"What if I did?"

The quick kick, which supposedly Takasugi transferred all his actual strength into, sent the other man to meet the hall's opposite wall. Takasugi knew this was unwise, especially with their current injuries. But he could not properly control his moves because of the desolation and chaos that his mind was overflowing with.

Kamui knew his part. He could kill the other man with one blow alone, just with one finger even, which he was capable of piercing into the human's heart, but he did not want to do so. Therefore, even though the image of a possible fight was shaking his soul with excitement, he decided not to follow this whim. He stood up from the floor and put his crooked-Taoist-like smile on his face.

"You know...," He said warmly. "Maybe I would cooperate with you. You shouldn't be so quick-tempered."

"I'm really in bad mood." Takasugi's brows wrinkled as his one eye threw the Amanto a piercing glimpse.

"Sometimes I can't keep up with you." Kamui spoke calmly. "I don't know what you have in mind. What are you upset about? My, my..." He laughed in his conduct. "I thought we understood each other better than that." He sighed in disappointed, and took his umbrella from the bed. He stepped placidly to the exit doors. "I've decided not to fight you in your current state. But if you'd be willing to do so, you know where to find me." He put his hand on the handle. Takasugi's words stopped him briefly, not for long though.

"That samurai you had just killed was my former comrade."

"And what about it? You almost got yourself killed by him. Are you mad because I helped you live longer? Do you want something from me; or perhaps you wish you were with someone else?"

"No." At least one of his questions got the clear reply.

"I can't see the sense in clinging to the past. Let me assure you, the past is the past. I care only about what happens now and about what is gonna happen; about the battlefields stretched in front of me." Kamui's eyes until this point had been closed with a smile, but were now opened widely to focus on the handle. Having pulled it, he added "It's not like I have no ship to board, or place to go. Just calm down." He put the umbrella on his shoulder and then he left the room. The end of his braid and weapon quickly disappeared together with the lower part of the admiral's coat. The doors were closed soon after.

Takasugi's mind was cracking itself more and more with every split second; as the remains of his sanity were crumbling apart, falling into nothingness one after another, to finally being destroyed against the non-existing walls. The images, the feelings he had not experienced for long, now rose from under his wit's ground and were floating dead yet alive again in its space, wide and narrow at the same time. The memories of the past and their lethal connotations. His hands were shaking as if something they had hold was lost once and for all. He was trying to identify what that thing was, or what they were? Was it his sensei? Or Katsura maybe? Was it, the past or something else yet? He was mad, but he could not even identify why.

A few hours passed, and eventually he calmed down just a little. Though, it was sufficient enough to start thinking about the present time. He reminded himself of the scene from before, and it made him irritated yet again. He sighed closing his eye and re-lit his pipe since the flame had died down long before. He inhaled the familiar smell and started to bring back his thoughts, putting them in their proper places. As soon as he finished, he left the room, thinking he could face Kamui after all.

Takasugi felt a bit relieved finding out it was night time already and that most of the crew members were sleeping, regenerating after the battle. Crossing the ship, he saw Bansai in front of the navigation panel. He could easily sense Bansai saw him from behind his sunglasses. Fortunately, at least this one man knew that talking to him now would be more than unwanted. Therefore, even though he saw Shinsuke, he stayed silent and said nothing when his leader's silhouette passed the nearest space.

Takasugi knocked a few times to Kamui's cabin. Upon receiving an invitation, he opened the door and closed it soon after. Kamui sat on the bed, supporting himself with his hands on the mattress behind his back. He smiled to the samurai, moving one of these hands to reach for his umbrella.

"Decided already?" Kamui asked warmly, taking the weapon to his hands as he enjoyed its nice structure.


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't come to fight you." Takasugi leaned his own back against the door to then inhale from his kiseru.

"Have you calmed down a bit?" The next trial of inquiry was quite or at least a little more successful.

Nevertheless, Takasugi did not know what to say. He looked at Kamui frustrated, saying nothing. After a longer while, he sighed only, still having no words in his mind. The mind, which was full of all emotions', colors; though on the other hand, it was free of any specific one; - like a sea full of waves, moving and staying still in its place, similar to the fluent mountains. Existing there any kind of power capable of moving this sea or these mountains, or maybe the kind of power capable of transform one into another?

Kamui was so balanced and warm from Takasugi's point of view compared to his own state. That strange warmness was strong and influencing it was somehow decreasing his anger now, just like it increased it earlier. In a way, he felt himself being healed and calmed with Kamui's mind's aura.

An image of losing that presence from the board shivered his wit, which was calming down finally. He sat on the bed next to the alien man. He inhaled the kiseru and fell into the Yato's arms, at once closing his eye. It looked like his companion had surrendered to his whim. Soon overwhelmed with the tensed ambiance of the intimate situation, he neared his face to the Yato's.

Kamui felt the samurai's breath as it crashed itself against his bright skin. Takasugi neared his lips to the other man's at once feeling the transparent hand put on the back of his head. Excited with this invitation; he kissed the Amanto. With lips only at first, his act was returned and therefore, they could start to introduce their tongues.

Still holding his pipe, Takasugi inhaled it in a short break, then he started to lick the transparent neck. Fortunately, it looked like Kamui understood his mood entirely. No words were needed. Rather quickly, but no more than it should be done, Takasugi started to undress his companion; and his moves were accompanied by the same gestures.

With Kamui's battledress' front opened and his own front also undone; he felt Kamui's hand slide into his boxers and grasps his member to tug it. Takasugi did the same, yet still kissed the Amanto since he was swallowed by the mood filled with tension, excitement, and anxiety.

Takasugi placed Kamui with his back pressed against the futon. Having stayed above him, he joined their erections, which made Kamui pant as the organs finally turned wet with their transparent liquids mixing together. The samurai managed to carry the pipe in his hand somehow, and he inhaled it's smoke from above, before ultimately putting the item aside. With a finally free second hand, he lightly caught Kamui's. Pinning the transparent wrist to the pillow, he near the orange-hair, for soon he moved it to join their fingers together; his other hand still playing with their members, brushing them against each other. Takasugi wanted to change their position to pleasure the Amanto with his mouth, but the latter's hand stopped him.

As their gazes met, Takasugi could read in the latter's eyes: Kamui preferred the current situation; especially, since quickly after having locked their gazes, Kamui's huge blue eyes half-closed themselves with excitement.

The Yato stretched his hand from below and he put it on the samurai's eye patch. His half-opened eyes were saying he wanted Takasugi to take it off.

"Sure," Takasugi agreed calmly.

"Can I do it?" Kamui inquired with a serious smile. Meeting no objection, he slid his hand gently under the bandage, bringing it higher, to finally let it fall. After the wrapping rested silently on the bed, he rested his eyes at the free face with interest.

"Bastard, looking at me like I'm a mirror." Takasugi said whilst supporting himself on his arms that were now pinned asides Kamui's head. The transparent hand was put on his face and brought him closer to the Amanto's, which let them both drown in the next kiss.

Takasugi embraced the latter's body from below as he rubbed the wet tip of his member against the latter's entrance. Kamui put his palms on the latter's chest lifting the other man a bit to meet their eyes.

"Never done it before, ya know..." He looked at Takasugi possibly to find the other man's disappointment.

"Hmph." Takasugi threw him the light smirk instead. He moved his erection so it was not touching the latter's entrance. It was now brushing itself against the bright thigh, wetting it. "I see. Want me to stop?"

"You don't look like you would, even if I wanted you to."

"Well... I can't say you're right or wrong. I can't answer your question because I don't know the answer myself." He honestly replied.

"I haven't asked about anything." The Yato smirked.

"So...," Takasugi looked deeply into the blue eyes, which were scanning him from below, "may I continue?"

The proffered smirk was filled with mixed emotions, which Takasugi could not read. Properly, it was just ambiguous; anxiety and agreement? Was there more to it? For sure, there was, he thought.

But, Kamui put his hand on the back of Takasugi's head and he brought it again to his own, joining their lips again. The kiss was probably too passionately for the samurai because he found himself in one of those situations when he was not able to control his moves properly. In his mind, he more than wanted to push himself inside the hot, muscular flesh. So finally he panted:

"Damn... it...," His voice was almost shaking. "Kamui-," He felt the small gentle hands sliding onto his temples as they started to play with his hair, one of them was even starting to touch the usually bandaged part of his face. "If you don't stop me, I'll do it. But I don't want to lose control."

"Looks like to me you can't answer your own questions." He stated returning the sincerity.

"Maybe you want me to play with you longer?" The samurai asked, feeling himself again rubbing the tight entrance, yet with a tip of his member gradually starting to penetrate it.

"No," the Amanto's hand clenched his hair. Takasugi slowly slid himself inside the latter's body, yet looking at Kamui's expression all the while. The Yato's one eye squinted itself as his breath increased, yet before Takasugi's movement's pace started. The samurai closed the latter's lips with his own and started to push himself inside, not too roughly at first to let the latter's body adjust to the new object.

Sooner than later it was adjusted enough so the samurai could lead in the action he wished for. He increased the pace, bringing them faster and faster to the point he had been waiting for since the beginning. During the passionate play, Kamui finally stuttered.

"Are you really not thinking about that samurai from before?"

"Idiot...," Takasugi scolded him. "You think I would," he thrust himself violently inside, at once firmly maltreating the latter's body against the bedding, "be this close to you if I had another person in mind?"

Takasugi put his hand on the latter's erection. Grasping it at first, after the second squeeze, he tugged its upper part; at the same time pushing himself roughly inside the Amanto's body. ″What are you thinking?"

"Because," Kamui panted. "...maybe you are now again in the past, cause your glance looks similar as back then."

"You're amusing," the samurai bent down to lick the latter's neck and ear. In the short break he added: "Let me assure you, there's no other person than you in my mind." He sighed, still trembling with sensation. "Don't make me angry again."

"You don't look calm anyways." Kamui more than often liked to argue with the man, so he enjoyed replying.

"Don't make me angrier than I already am." Takasugi stabbed his teeth to the back of the bright neck, pushing inside the hot flesh and followed with impetus thrusts.

"Takasugi...-" Kamui barely panted. "Take off your hand... if you don't, I'll cum-!" His panting turned into moans.

"Good." The samurai replied with satisfaction. "I want that. Wet my hand." He increased the pace of his hand and body, instantly bringing the other man to the finish.

Kamui was breathing heavily, at once catching the hot air with some effort. The samurai stopped his movement for a second, then he said: ″Sit in my lap." He changed their position quickly after.

Kamui put his hands on the latter's thighs and followed the samurai's wish, riding him quite well as for the amateur's play. Well enough in fact that Takasugi could more than just enjoy it. He started drowning himself in the sensation. The heat in his crotch was stretching gradually throughout the rest of his body, which was now almost burning.

"Ah...!" He moaned being pressed to the futon with the Amanto's moves more and more. These moves were making him feel like he could fall yet underneath the bed, at the same time above the material realm. His moans made Kamui extremely aroused again, and his new erection was quickly abused by the samurai. Takasugi reached for the bright arousal to tug on the other male again. Moving his clenched hand harder and faster, he was feeling the Amanto's body tighten on his own more and more, making the motion more difficult. But on the other hand, a hell of a lot more pleasant. He more than wished to make Kamui finish again, and seeing it possible, he continued on managing to withstand the sensation until the Yato would be again at the verge, which eventually came.

The transparent hand caught his second one, which was free from any occupation and pinned it near the samurai's head, at once accidentally pulling the black hair from Takasugi's usually covered part of face, uncovering it yet more.

Breathing heavily, the Amanto could feel his own oncoming finish. Takasugi's hand was moving fast, teasing his erection in the way he loved the most, which made him pant with the sensation again, almost whimpering. Still riding the other man, he was now hard enough for the samurai to hold his hand that grasped and clenched onto his cock. This made things a bit difficult, especially his hand was sliding itself onto the surface because of pre-cum. Takasugi chose to make his companion cum then, so he could focus on his other activity entirely. He pulled the other man's erection lower, from the transparent stomach nearing it to his own. He tugged the member's foreskin fast, at once firmly teasing its hardened tip with his two fingers.

"Ngh!" The Yato clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes. The fact he was panting made speaking difficult. The sensation became almost unbearable. "If you don't stop, I'll cum on your face, ahh-!" He half-opened his squinted eyes, trying to catch the following breaths.

"Don't you want that?" The samurai asked concerned, yet he was smirking.

"Fuck...!" Kamui clenched his hand to the black hair and pulled it as he made their foreheads crush together. Takasugi quickly brought him back though to the previous position, which was more comfortable for playing with the Yato at his verge. With a few following tugs, the samurai could fulfill his own wish. Kamui screamed, but his eyes closed themselves tightly with the climax "I feel like... I'm melting...!" His moans echoed in his the samurai's ears, at the same time having been repelled against the room's walls.

Takasugi's tongue slid out to lick a drop of the iridescent liquid; feeling the Yato's motion had stopped.

Kamui was fighting to catch his breath since he was still fevered. He was clenching his teeth with the remaining nervous currents flowing throughout his body.

"Now," the one-eyed man proclaimed concerned, "I want you to do something for me too." He did not wait for the reply, yet he assumed Kamui's agreement. "Get on your hands and knees." He changed their position and pinned Kamui's head to the pillow with his one hand; he pushed himself inside, as he used his second hand to support the latter's hip. He knew he had done enough for his companion. So now the alien man should endure all he wanted. Therefore, enjoying the tightness of the latter's body, he thrust in violently to lead himself quickly to the finish. He clenched the orange hair and pulled it, letting a few following thrusts make himself cum, filling the hot, narrow flesh with his essence. After a moment, he pushed himself back, leaving the Yato's body.

About an hour later, the small bright hands moved to the samurai's temples. Kamui stared at the samurai before they kissed, their wet tongues sliding slowly, each accompanying the other in play.

The next session began.

Soon Takasugi was tugging their joined lengths together, Kamui already situated above him, nearly crying out with excitement.

"I see. Of all the things we've done until now, this situation excites you the most." He smirked, stroking the orange hair and pulling the latter's face to his own. The bright body was about to overlap his own again; yet before it was done the samurai said: "I want to make the situation from before clear," He wanted to continue, but Kamui cut off his speech.

"Don't. I told you, didn't I? The past doesn't matter to me." He closed the samurai's lips with his own, leaving Takasugi to say nothing for the following hours.

_Talking too much spoils your virtue; _

_Silence is truly unequaled. _

_Let the mountains become the sea;_

_I'll give you no comment._

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I planned to publish my two other stories (which were written earlier) before this one; but since they are still under my beta readers' care, I decided to post it sooner. I'm willing to answer for your reviews to my previous stories also, though I'm rather out of time just now, so I'll certainly do it, but the other day.

Thank you for all your comments, I really appreciate them.


End file.
